ceremony back to the beginning but also forward
by Army wives fan
Summary: Rated m for a small part please review


This story is about where season seven ended but with a twist Amanda and Emileen are not born yet. The whole group knows each other but it's a start over for the Holden since they are kidless for a short time in my story it's if the end of season seven happened before even we knew of Amanda Emileen and all the other kids on the show. This is more of just Michael and Claudia joy not everyone else it also happens to have Claudia joy still alive.

Michael and Claudia joy had just gotten home from the celebration of the air base and fort Marshall being combined. It was late Claudia joy looked up at Michael as she was in his arms gave him a passionate kiss and they stayed that way for a minute or two. Michael looked at Claudia joy and knew that moment was not over. Michael put his hand on Claudia joy's and they walked up the stairs they were getting ready for bed then Michael walks up behind Claudia joy and wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck and she turns around and kisses him. They walk over to their bed he sits on the bed and grabs Claudia joy's hand they start kissing and Claudia joy reaches for Michael's shirt and Michael did the same to her. That's when what was happening became obvious to both of them. Michael looked at Claudia joy she was nervous but so was he but he still managed to grab her hand and place where the tension was. Michael was happy to see Claudia joy relax to the feel of his cock under her hand. Michael reached for her hand she moved it to his face and kissed him again and then he reached for his waistband an pulled his pants down to where Claudia joy could see what she was doing to him making him go wild she couldn't believe what was going on it was going so fast next thing she knew was that he was asking her if she was ready for him. She shock her head he entered her she gasped and moaned his name as he trusted into her as hard as he could with out hurting her and when they were done he laid on his back with her in his arms and they fell asleep.

Six months later

Michael was deploying and Claudia joy had to watch him leave she was about three months pregnant at the time. He kissed her goodbye and put his hand on her stomach and walked to the plane. He would be gone for six months and then six months later he found out that he had a little girl. He was so proud he came home three months later to find his now six month old daughter was in Claudia joy's arms sleeping he walked through the door and walked up to where his daughter and Claudia joy where he put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up not knowing he was home and she put Amanda down in the travel crib and hugged her husband. she was so happy to see him she kissed him hard on the lips and then Claudia joy grabbed Amanda and gave her to Michael she looked at Michael and he had tears streaming down his face he was so proud. He spoke up after awhile and said Amanda joy Holden wow I finally get to see you and hold you. He thought she was as pretty as her mother to him. He found out he would be home for at least a year. So they started down the same road again. He was on home three months before they found out baby number two was not but eight months away from being born at the time of yet another deployment. Michael had been deployed but could finally come home his six months was done. He walked in to the hospital he met with his wife and here baby number two comes the doctor said it's a...girl. Michael and Claudia joy look at each other and kiss. That's when the doctor hands Michael his second daughter. He looks at his wife and says to his daughter welcome to the world Emileen Jane Holden. When Amanda was about two she figured out she had a sister Amanda was happy but she didn't know how to handle it she got in to arguments with Emileen as the years went on it never stopped. One day all of the sudden it did as Claudia joy walked by their bedrooms she noticed that Emileen was with here sister talking about school. They came up on the subject or off the subject and started on boys. Claudia joy walked in and they stopped talking they knew when she came in the room something was bad. She started off by saying that their dad had lost his promotion of a fourth star cause someone had heard when the girls were out shopping that they were wanting to do stuff with boys even if they were under age for what they were talking about. So they had to wait till a year had passed before Michael could get his rank he deserved. He finally got the fourth star. Years went by before they family was ready to send not one but both the girls to west point after they finished college in two different places they were told that they could go to west point for training and then enlist in the army. Once they were enlisted in the army they were in their dad's division. It was only then that they found their own way on life got married and had kids. Amanda two girls and Emileen two of each it was hard being in the army and marrying an army person. So both parents of Amanda and Emileens kids were always deployed it was up to Claudia joy and Michael to take care of their grandchildren. Eventually it got to the kids turns to be in service or not they chose to be in the army as well. It was hard on them to deploy to the war but they did and the whole family was proud of them. Michael got older and so did Claudia joy and the rest of the army wives crew Roland and Pamela and roxy and Trevor and chase and Denise and Frank. The only people left were Molly and Emileen and Sara Elizabeth and Finn and tj and Amanda and Jeremy died in the war before molly even was thought o and Katie an Lukes and Wyatt and Drew. Eventually every one but the youngest of people were gone but the youngest person added more people eventually they had more generations of kids that did what the parents did. That is what kept the army tradition the same more men and women joined the army it wasn't until later on that no one joined the army in the generations that followed. It was a sad thing but eventually every thing that was different changed again the army was part of what everyone joined. Also more people got married to army people and eventually that was all that was happening more civilians married into the generations of the Holden family and then it started with another Michael who married a Sherwood family member in the generations.


End file.
